Artie-Sam Relationship
The Artie-Sam Relationship, most commonly known as Sartie '''or '''Abrevans, is the friendship between McKinley High alumni and former New Directions members, Artie Abrams and Sam Evans. Episodes S2= Artie, along with Finn, tries to convince Sam to join the New Directions. Before the two perform Billionaire together, Artie states he "likes Sam's confidence." (Audition) Artie and Sam, along with Mike want to convince Karofsky to stop bullying Kurt. (Furt) Artie, along with Mike and Puck wants to join Sam's band The Justin Bieber Experience. This is because Sam's solo performances have been appealing to the female members of New Directions. Later, they perform Somebody to Love, with Artie and Sam being lead. (Comeback) They both attend Rachel's party, but don't interact a lot. (Blame It on the Alcohol) When Artie wonders where Kurt and Quinn are, he says that they are not cheating on their loved ones with Sam, because Sam is in the Choir Room. (Rumours;) They perform Friday together with Puck at Prom. (Prom Queen) Sam and Artie, along with Mike and Puck convince Finn to attempt to get back together with Rachel, and they serenade her with Bella Notte during Finn and Rachel's date. (New York) |-| S3= Artie seems to be happy when he sees that Sam has come back. (Hold on to Sixteen) They both, along with the rest of New Directions Boys (except Kurt) help Puck pass his exam. (Choke) They both, along with the rest New Directions' underclassmen perform In My Life. They are also in the Choir Room when the seniors sing You Get What You Give to them and the other underclassmen. Later, together with the other New Directions, they say goodbye to Rachel. (Goodbye) |-| S4= They both want to make Brittany happy after she has been thrown out of the Cheerios. Artie and Blaine perform Boys/Boyfriend for her; and Sam, Tina and Joe, perform an acoustic version of 3 in the Choir Room. (Britney 2.0) They both compete with each other to be Class Vice President. However, Artie supports Brittany, and Sam supports Blaine. After Artie gives a long and informative speech, Sam states he agrees with everything he said. (Makeover) In Artie's Dream, Artie sees Sam along with the other New Directions' Boys bullying Kurt. (Glee, Actually) This is considered by many to be the episode where their friendship really takes off. While both characters are revealed in this episode to have body issues, they are very different. Artie is self-conscious to show off his body for the Men of McKinley calendar, while Sam is obsessive about showing it off, thinking it is all he is good for. Although the two feud throughout the episode, Sam eventually apologizes, and they help each other through their insecurities. When they both decide to pose without being shirtless, Artie becomes more confident about his body, and Sam becomes more confident about his talents and strengths. (Naked) When Sam confesses to Blaine that he is a fan of Barry Manilow, Artie, who overhears the confession, is visibly concerned. However, when Sam performs Copacabana to prove his shamelessness, Artie admires him and admits to liking Barry Manilow as well. (Guilty Pleasures) During the incident, they are both hiding in the Choir Room with other New Directions and McKinley students. Artie films Sam as he talks to his parents about Lady Tubbington. (Shooting Star) When Artie is unable to keep it together without electricity, Sam gets frustrated and informs him that his family often didn't have electricity. Artie apologizes to him later on, and the two come up with the idea of the Glee Club performing a Stomp-like version of We Will Rock You. Also, when Ryder confesses that he was molested by his babysitter, Artie and Sam seem the most impressed and excited, and give him high fives, both of them making Ryder upset and angry. (Lights Out) |-| S5= Sam and Artie are seen at the carnival together, with the rest of the New Directions and sing Drive My Car with them. Later they help Blaine prepare his proposal to Kurt, while singing Help!. They are both present for the proposal at the end of the episode, where Blaine sings All You Need Is Love. They are happy for the couple when Kurt accepts. (Love, Love, Love) The episode opens to Artie, Sam, and the rest of the New Directions, and New Directions Alumni singing Seasons of Love, ''a song dedicated to Finn. Artie and Sam both perform ''Fire and Rain ''for the rest of the New Directions. ('The Quarterback) At the beginning of the episode, when Mr. Schue asks the New Directions to identify themselves as Katy Perrys or Lady Gagas, they both identify themselves as Katys. Because of this, as a part of their task, they, along with Blaine, Marley, and Ryder, must perform a Lady Gaga song in order to step out of their comfort zone. They take part in the Applause performance, while wearing outfits inspired from Lady Gaga's Applause Music Video. They both watch Jake, Kitty, Unique, and Tina perform Wide Awake. At the end of the episode, they sing Roar with the rest of the New Directions. (A Katy or A Gaga) They can both be seen at the beginning of the episode when they are laughing at the video of Blaine twerking, that Tina had leaked. Both of them have solos in On Our Way, along with other members of the New Directions. (The End of Twerk) Both Artie and Sam are present for the performance of ''The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?), ''along with the rest of the New Directions, they both wear animal masks. (Puppet Master) When Tina is upset about graduating, Blaine and Sam pull her into a group hug. Artie tries to join, but is rejected. Blaine, Sam and Tina organize a 'senior lock in' which doesn't include Artie, and later in the episode, Artie rolls into the choir room when Tina, Sam and Blaine are together, embittered at being left out. Later in the episode, Will asks Sam and Artie, with Blaine and Tina to sing one last performance as seniors in glee club, to which they sing Hold On. (Trio) They both appear in Tina's dream where they live in New York together. Later, they want to cheer Tina up and sing an acoustic version of Loser Like Me with her and Blaine. They, along with Becky, Tina, Brittany and Blaine graduate. They are both sad about the Glee Club coming to an end, and join in the performance of Don't Stop Believin' for Mr. Schue. (New Directions) Sam, Artie, and Blaine move to New York together after High School. While walking through Manhattan, they all sing Downtown, in which both of them have solos. When Rachel takes Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Sam out for dinner, Sam tells Rachel that he and Artie can get the subway together, which would be easier as Artie's wheelchair wouldn't fit in the town car she got as a present. The episode ends with Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Artie, and Mercedes enjoying a dinner together. The two seem to interact. (New New York) They enjoy a dinner together with the rest of their friends. Later, when Sam and Mercedes say that they are a couple again, Artie says that no one has never seen any chemistry between them. (Bash) Sam and Artie, along with Kurt and Blaine, appear in a World War 2 style newsreel explaining the risks of STD’s. After they all get tested, Artie is revealed to have an STD. In the Bushwick Apartment, Artie tells the guys that he doesn't use condoms, and Sam reacts in a shocked manner, and Sam begins to remonstrate with him. Sam is even more shocked when Artie reveals that he has been sleeping with two different girls at college, and begins to ‘slut shame’ him. Later in the episode, when Sam, Artie, Julie and Mercedes are on a walk, they both sing in a group performance of ''Let's Wait Awhile. ''When Artie is upset that Julie has left him, Sam tells him that if something is important enough, he can’t let anything else get in the way of it. (Tested) Artie and Sam are both accompanying Rachel and Mercedes to the shelter for rescue dogs. Later, they are both hanging out in Mercedes' apartment, with Sam's new dog McConaughey. Artie tells him Mercedes is gonna freak when she gets home, but Sam says she's gonna fall in love with the dog. However, she becomes mad when she gets home. Artie wants to leave, but can't get out of the apartment in his chair. When Mercedes tells Sam he has to realize it's a living thing, Sam replies by saying that Artie is as well, but he still takes care of him. Artie is a little offended by this, but doesn't get mad. Sam and Artie take the dog to a training course. They sing Werewolves of London together while Sam trains the dog. Back in the apartment, they bathe and groom the dog together. At the Broadway Bitches event, Artie and Sam sit together with Mercedes. They later go to Kurt's show together, and perform Take Me Home Tonight at Rachel's event, together with the rest of the group and Maggie. (Old Dog, New Tricks) When the episode begins, Artie and Sam are both at the loft for Monday night dinner. They both seem excited to see Brittany when she enters. When Brittany says she was stranded like in that Tom Hanks movie, both Artie and Sam throw out suggestions. Artie and Sam both watch Mercedes and Brittany perform Shakin' My Head at the mall. Later, Artie, Sam, and Blaine are seen playing video games together while giving Sam advice about his relationship with Mercedes. Sam and Artie both get interviewed by Mary Halloran for Rachel's TV pilot, and both are seen at the loft for the first read through of the script. Artie and Sam both attend Blaine's showcase and enjoy the performance of No Time at All. They also watch Blaine and Kurt sing American Boy and join in to dance at the end of the song. At the end of the episode, Artie and Sam are both seen reading the final script of Rachel's TV pilot. They both run outside to see Sam's bus ad and both perform in Pompeii. During the song, Artie is seen rolling down the hall of his film school and Sam is seen walking down the hallway at McKinley High School. (The Untitled Rachel Berry Project) |-| S6= Artie and Sam, along with the other alumni, help Rachel with recruiting new members for the new glee club. Sam wheels Artie in, when the alumni are gathered in the auditorium. They are then seen performing in Take On Me. When everyone is looking into the vents, for the voice, Artie and Sam are next to each other on the ground, Sam stating how the voice is coming from the showers. At the end of the episode, both Sam and Artie sing in Home. (Homecoming') Songs S2= ;Duets Sartie_billionaire.jpg|Billionaire (Audition) (episode)|link=Billionaire Baby.jpg|Baby (Comeback) (album)|link=Baby Glee213 377.jpg|Somebody to Love (Comeback)|link=Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *Landslide'' by Fleetwood Mac (Sexy) *''Don't Stop'' by Fleetwood Mac (Rumours) |-| S3= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Bamboleo/Hero'' by Gipsy Kings/Enrique Iglesias (The Spanish Teacher) |-| S4= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *''Centerfold/Hot in Herre by The J. Geils Band/Nelly'' (Naked) |-| S5= ;Duets 5.03Still4.jpg|Fire and Rain (The Quarterback)|link=Fire and Rain WoL ODNT.png|Werewolves of London (Old Dog, New Tricks)|link=Werewolves of London ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) Gallery somebodytolovesartie.jpg|Somebody To Love fridaysartie.jpg|Friday Sartie_new.png Sartie_new2.png firenrainsartie.jpg|Sam and Artie performing Fire and Rain firenrainsartie2.jpg|Fire and Rain Werewolves_of_London.jpg Sartie_date_sam_artie_chord_kevin.gif Chums_blaine_sam_artie_sartie.gif FavShip_Sartie.gif Artieandsam_lightsout_sartie.png Sartielol.jpeg Sartie_1.jpg Sartiefriends.jpg Sartie2.jpg Sartie 3.jpg Sartie 4.jpg Sartie 5.jpg Sartie 6.jpg Tumblr n56o39OY0b1rwgozyo3 r1 250.gif Sartie7.jpg Sartie8.jpg Sartie9.jpg Sartie10.jpg tumblr_n3dx6p4OqS1qdokdfo2_250.gif tumblr_n57z42zh9S1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n57z42zh9S1qaxxelo1_r2_250 (1).gif tumblr_m43h82DiDd1qm0ti1o1_250.gif tumblr_m43h82DiDd1qm0ti1o2_250.gif tumblr_mh7ambQ5BD1r4ruu0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qfglWfrE1qb74s3o2_250.gif tumblr_m3qfglWfrE1qb74s3o4_250.gif tumblr_mlhctu11yH1qhum9po1_500.gif tumblr_n43p2tCkmi1rwgozyo1_250.gif tumblr_n43p2tCkmi1rwgozyo2_250.gif tumblr_n43p2tCkmi1rwgozyo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n8gxyqm3qf1ra5gbxo2_250.gif LLM ND 7.gif NNY Downtown 7.gif NNY Downtown 4.gif artie sam.png artie and sam.png artie and sam.jpg Tumblr nfpv8l1QPR1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfpv8l1QPR1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nfpv8l1QPR1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nfpv8l1QPR1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfpv8l1QPR1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nfpv8l1QPR1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nfpv8l1QPR1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nfpv8l1QPR1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif 516GLE-NYC_516_0070.jpg glee-sam-artie.jpg Glee sam and artie.gif glee sam artie puck.jpg artie and sam.png Artie and Sam.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships